Tinsel
by tmntyyh
Summary: Reeve tries to make ShinRa, Inc. look more festive for the upcoming holiday just to find out a shocking fact about Tseng. Warnings are inside


Title: Tinsel

Summary: Reeve tries to make ShinRa, Inc. look more festive for the upcoming holiday just to find out a shocking fact about Tseng.

Pairing: Tseng x Reeve Tuesti

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic sex, tinsel...yeah, I said tinsel!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea goes to the wonderful **Aeriths-Rain** who came up with this idea for finding a hidden message. Hope this helps you cheer up a friend!

* * *

><p>Smiling, the brunette engineer reached down and patted Cait Sith on the head as he looked at the newly decorated tree in the middle of the Turks' office; the large tree standing in the center of the room with Elena's, Rude's, and Reno's desks circling around it. Presents sat underneath the glowing foliage, all neatly named for the Turks in appreciation of all of their hard work around the Christmas season. He knew, from what Tseng could tell him, that the Wutaian man was running around trying to catch a man that was setting bombs off around the mako reactors in Midgar. Currently, all of the Turks were out of the office and scattered around the city, leaving themselves open to a Christmas surprise. "It's still missing something..." Reeve mused as his dark eyes roamed across the branches of the large tree before smiling widely. " Tinsel!"<p>

Hurrying back to his office, which was highly decorated to look like a winter wonderland, the brunette grabbed a box of the silvery strands before sprinting back to the Turks' office, leaving a trail of the shimmering strands in his wake. Setting the package down on Reno's desk, he handed a bit of the material to Cait Sith before taking some himself and beginning to sprinkle the tinsel across the decorated tree. Smiling, the tossed some in the air, getting the silvery strands on the top branches as well as the floor and the desks of the Turks.

"Now, that looks more like Christmas is going to be here in a few days, huh?" Reeve asked as he looked down at the robotic cat by his side.

"Much better!" the feline agreed before looking over at the closed door. "The lad needs some cheerin' up!" Humming softly, the brunette looked over at the door to Tseng's office before grinning widely.

"Surely a little Christmas cheer won't hurt him," Reeve mused as he gathered up the items and walked over to the Wutaian Turk's office. Opening the door with his key, Reeve set down a few boxes of decorations before returning to the Christmas tree in the main Turks' office and gathering up more boxes. Once everything was set up in the Director's office, the engineer grinned widely. "...Hmm...where to start?"

Looking around the room, the brunette and robotic moogle began removing their decorations from their respective boxes, setting knickknacks on top of the Turk's desk and file cabinets. He sprinkled tinsel across the man's desk before putting a large gift onto the center of the Wutaian's desk. Fixing the bow on top, he looked around the room and smiled.

"Ahem!" a throat cleared from behind him, making Reeve freeze before spinning around and grinning sheepishly.

"Lad!" Cait Sith cried out before running over to the Wutaian man and wrapping his arms around the Turk's waist, nuzzling the brunette Turk's legs affectionately. Reeve huffed as he watched the other brunette man reach down before scooping up the robot and petting his as his creation settled into the strong and gentle hold.

"Traitor," Reeve muttered before smiling sweetly at Tseng. "You look like you could use some Christmas cheer."

"...Christmas cheer?" the Turk mused as he pet the moogle gently, humming at the loud purr that he got in return. "So it was you that rearranged and decorated the other office." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but the engineer found himself nodding regardless.

Pausing, the brunette looked Tseng dead in the eyes, "You do celebrate Christmas, right?"

"I never have before," the Turk acquiesced, raising an eyebrow when the engineer's eyes went wide.

"No time like the present!" Reeve said before darting over and curling his fingers around the Turk's biceps, leading him over to his desk and sitting the brunette down in his chair before scooping Cait Sith out of his arms. "The Turks need some Christmas joy," he told the moogle, smiling when his creation ran out of the room. If there was one thing that Cait Sith truly loved to do, it was spread joy to others. Turning his attention back to the Turk, he moved to grab the large box off of the Director's desk before setting it onto the other brunette's lap. "Now, Christmas is a time of cheer; people get together with those that they love and are friends with, exchange gifts of goodwill, and generally spend time together, enjoying the mood and their surroundings. It's not about getting gifts so much as the feeling you get when the person you care for gets a gift from you and their face lights up."

Keeping his eyebrow quirked, Tseng looked down at the glittery box in distaste, knowing that the sparkly speckles with going to cling to his suit and nothing short of setting the garments on fire would free it from the glitter. Setting the box on the floor, the Wutaian looked over at the brunette whose eyes flicked between the dismissed gift and the Turk. "The only gift I need is you, Reeve, as cliché as that sounds," he remarked before leaning forward in his seat and wrapping his arms around the engineer's waist, pulling him onto his lap. "And you are very kind for trying to bring cheer to the Department of Administrative Research."

"I love Christmas," Reeve said with a soft smile as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Tseng's, murmuring softly, "it brings out the best in people."

"You owe me a new suit," the Turk said as his lips curved slightly into a smirk.

"...I do?" the engineer countered, trying to think how between meeting up with Tseng in the morning for coffee and his current position he had managed to ruin one of the Director's suits. Coming up with nothing, he blinked at the Wutaian. "How so?"

"Glitter is extremely difficult to remove, Reeve," the Turk countered with a sly grin. "You of all people should know that."

"I maintain that I did not know that it was women's deodorant!" the engineer countered as his face heated up.

"It was pink and glittery."

"...I like sparkles."

"Not that pleasant underneath your arms, though. You got glitter all over my bedding."

"On the plus side," Reeve said with a smile, "you now have nice, blue sheets."

"I was quite content with black sheets," Tseng murmured as he pressed soft kisses along the other brunette's neck, fingers swiftly working on divesting the engineer from his blue overcoat.

"Phooey!" Reeve teased as he bowed into the touch of Tseng's soft hips against his heated skin. "You need more color in your life!"

"That is what you are for, no?" the Director teased back, nipping on Reeve's ear. "To bring color in my life by force if necessary."

"Naturally," the engineer replied as he squirmed on Tseng's glittery lap, fingers threading through the Turk's long hair as he pulled the tie out and released the long, silken strands from their elastic prison, likening the Turk's hair to the finest of silk as it spilled down the other man's back and shoulders. He pressed their lips together in a demanding kiss as his fingers slipped down the Turk's back and around his hips, fingers scrambling to unfasten the front of the Director's pants. Once his eager hands had opened the other's pants, fingers dipped underneath the black fabric and wrapped around the stiffening, nude flesh that was hidden beneath the material.

A hissed moan came from Tseng as he bucked his hips into the engineer's touch, lightly calloused fingers rubbing and jerking off the engorging flesh of his cock in a successful attempt to make him hard. The Turk's fingers worked on removing the rest of the engineer's clothes, mind becoming distracted with every ghosting touch and twist of the brunette's callous hands, blood pumping faster and harder as his breath hitched. "Reeve..." the Wutaian breathed as he locked eyes with the other brunette.

"Are your condoms still in the same drawer?" Reeve asked impatiently as he squirmed on the exotic man's lap, pressing soft kisses to his lips and jaw. A shudder ran through the engineer's body at the sharp nod, scrambling off of Tseng's lap and searching through his drawer for a condom while he quickly worked his way out of his own pants and boxes, letting them drop to the floor before he tore open the foil packet with his teeth. Reaching over, the ex-Avalanche member rolled the condom onto the Turk's pulsating phallus before climbing back onto his lap, pressing their hips together and moaning at the delicious friction as his throat was lavished with hot kisses and bites.

Sucking on his own fingers, Reeve made sure that they were nice and slick before slipping them between their bodies, teasing his own entrance before pushing a finger deep inside of his body. "You are such a nymphomaniac," Tseng practically purred against the other brunette's bobbing Adam's apple, running his tongue over the bulge in appreciation as he let the engineer prepare himself for the upcoming event. A chuckle came from the completely naked man as he slowly worked on stretching out his body, moaning when his finger brushed against his prostate, his hips buck forward as his cock throbbed, dripping fluid onto the other brunette's shirt. He added more fingers as his body adjusted, making quick work of stretching himself before pulling his fingers out and kissing the Turk deeply.

"Move forward," he ordered, tapping his fingers along Tseng's hips and getting the Turk to lean back in his chair, giving the engineer plenty of room to ride him.

"We should have locked the door," Tseng remarked, words blenching into a moan when tight heat engulfed his engorged cock suddenly. Dark eyes turned their attention back to Reeve, who was grinning as he rolled his hips, making sure that he had taken in as much of the Turk's cock as he could before bouncing slowly. Fingers gripped the engineer's hips tightly as he bucked his hips up, causing the naked man to arch his back and moan loudly, his own hands grabbing the arms of the chair as he clenched. A growling moan came from the Turk as he bucked his hips up, his balls slapping audibly against the engineer's ass as he tightened his grip on the other man's hips.

Grunting at the pleasure that boiled his blood, Reeve rode the leader of the Turks rapidly, hitting his prostate expertly as he leaned down to kiss him periodically while bouncing up and down, back arching when long and thin fingers curled around his neglected cock. A needy moan came from the engineer as his mind circled around the euphoria that was filling his body, making his head swim as he clenched and rolled his hips, sweat clinging to his skin as his breaths came in ragged gasps of the Turk's name, eyes fluttering as his head tipped back.

"Come, Reeve," the Wutaian murmured, his voice heavily accented while in the throes of pleasure. A loud cry filled the air as the brunette climaxed, his cum splattering against the Turk's shirt and hand while his body clenched sporadically around the other man's cock, making the Turk climax and fill the tip of the condom. Panting heavily, the two brunette's kissed in the afterglow that settled in the room before Reeve carefully lifted off of the other man's cock and shakily rose to his feet.

"You still haven't opened your gift," Reeve breathed as he worked on gathering up his discarded clothing, wincing slightly as he dressed.

"That I have not," Tseng murmured as he tucked his softening cock back into his pants after discarding the used condom. Leaning over, he carefully worked on opening the large package while the engineer dressed by his side. Blinking at the amount of tissue paper in the box, the Director of the Turks slowly folded back the folds of the paper hoping to catch a gleam of the gift inside.

"It's not a bomb," Reeve added in amusement. "I promise you can stick your hand in it without fear."

"I do not fear anything that you can put in here," the Director countered as he continued to fold back pieces of tissue paper until he came across an envelope. Plucking the item out, Tseng reached over and grabbed his letter opener, carefully slicing through the red paper. Setting down the sharp device on his desk , the Wutaian opened the envelope before looking over at Reeve. "Reservations?"

Nodding, Reeve smiled nervously, "For Christmas Eve. We can have a nice meal out, wander through the snow, curl up by the fireplace and drink some hot cocoa."

"...I do not have a fireplace, Reeve."

"I do," the engineer replied as he smiled widely and tapped his finger against the tip of Tseng's nose. "Plus, I have a nice tree all lit up with decorations."

"...You never cease to amaze me."

"Good. Now, if you look deeper in the box, you'll find other things that we can use Christmas Eve night...and Christmas morning," Reeve added as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the Director's lips.

"You two done in there," a voice called out, sounding smug. "The ball of fur wants to go caroling, yo!"

"...Remind me to sound-proof my office," Tseng muttered.

"Sounds like fun!" Reeve called out to Reno as he smiled widely. "'Tis the season, Tseng."

Review and let me know what you thought. Let me know if you catch any glaring errors that I missed.


End file.
